


无理智追星

by yuanxiaqaq



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 第69章
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanxiaqaq/pseuds/yuanxiaqaq
Summary: https://m.gongzicp.com/novel-33119.html←原文链接





	无理智追星

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.gongzicp.com/novel-33119.html←原文链接

年未星先是垂下头用舌头舔吮着他的乳尖儿，将那柔软嫩红的地方也吮的微肿起来，又伸手揉捏着，良仁只觉得他触及到的每一处都又酥又麻，很快软了身子，大半重量压给了他，朦胧地抵在他的肩窝喘息，“年……”  
“YEAR……”  
他一遍又一遍地喊着他的名字。  
“年哥……”  
最后又半哑着娇声喊道：“我的星星。”  
前戏才刚开始，连个零头都算不上呢，年未星把他的头抬起来，问：“怎么了？”  
  
“怎么办？”良仁看着他，眼眶里盈着一圈水，“光是想到对方是你，我就好开心。”  
“好。”年未星亲了亲他的嘴唇，帮他摸了摸他已经硬的发胀的小宝贝，那里颤巍巍的吐露出点液体，连带着他主人本身也无法抑制的从鼻子里溢出一声轻喘：“嗯……你别碰。”  
年未星问：“你有想着我自己撸过么？”  
他问的太过于直接，良仁羞得浑身泛起粉红：“……有、有过几次。”  
意料中的答案，也意料中的诚实，年未星蹲下去奖励似的亲了亲呤口，良仁抖得更厉害了：“那儿好脏……”  
“不脏，刚刚洗过了。”年未星埋头，将他胯下的物件儿整个含进了嘴里。  
  
这个角度，只要良仁低头，就能看到他的一举一动，可他实在是不敢睁眼，他没办法想象，住在自己心尖儿上、有时候远的不可接近的神仙正在帮他弄那个。  
“别这样……”良仁哼道，“我们是不是反了……？”  
他指的是刚刚那部片子，片子里在下的那一方才给对方做了这种事。  
年未星占了嘴，不回答他。  
他也是第一回给人口，只能通过学到的一些办法自己琢磨，将牙收起来，用舌尖儿舔他的小眼儿，在那处打转，良仁按着他的肩膀，一副受不太住但还尽力忍耐的样子。  
  
湿润的口腔将他包裹着，又暖和又狭窄的甬道来回吞吐，飞溅出几滴半透明的浊液，良仁的大脑一片空白，所有的感官都汇集到了下半身，年未星往里吞，他就受不住的哼哼，年未星往外撤，他又依依不舍的喘。  
这么来回了几下，他睁开眼悄悄看，年未星半跪在地上，手摸着他软软的囊袋，神情极认真的抚弄着，他的嘴巴因为摩擦变得红艳艳的，正紧缩着舔他的肉茎，目光所及之处一片混沌，在感官和视觉的双重刺激下，良仁终于难耐地喘息道：“我要、不行了……”  
他射在年未星嘴里，年未星也没退，咽下去不少，又漱了漱口，把失神的人抱进怀里，低哑着嗓音说：“先让你射一次。”  
  
良仁摸着他的脊背，脸颊上已经浮出了点点汗珠，他浑身发烫，手脚发软，求道：“我们去床上好不好？”  
他站不住了。  
“一会儿。”年未星把他抱起来，让他两腿攀在自己腰上，“之前不是很会么，现在怎么了，这就没劲儿了？”  
“嗯唔……”良仁趴在他的肩膀和他接吻，汗水黏在对方的脸上。  
‘啪’  
响亮的一声回荡在狭小的空间里，还有良仁极动听的一声：“啊！”  
他喘得快极了，原本射过一次软下去的性器又立马硬了起来，年未星控制着手劲儿，在他白嫩柔软的屁股上打了一巴掌，良仁像熟虾一样半弓起腰，想要逃避那让他觉得疼痛的大手。  
  
可是还是没被放过，年未星将他禁锢在怀里，一个完全没办法逃离的姿势。  
“别打我……”良仁声音都颤抖了。  
还没做什么，良仁已经说了好几次别，年未星吻去他脸颊上的汗珠，知道这小少爷可能是从来没有被这样对待过，他问道：“不想要吗，不喜欢吗？”  
良仁睁开眼，他揉去眼睛里的泪水，痴痴的看着年未星，道：“想要你，喜欢你。”  
他将对方搂的更紧，说：“我喜欢，你继续吧。”  
年未星问：“想要什么？”  
“想要你给我口，想要你打我，想要你操进来。”明明已经害臊的闭上眼不敢和他对视，可是嘴里仍然是诚实的吐露着，年未星被他撩拨的起火，已经忍了太久了。  
  
他放过那被自己留下几个手指印、揉捏的像刚发酵好的面团一样软的屁股，在手里倒了润滑，润滑液顺着他的指缝往下流，流到指尖儿，年未星伸了食指，滑向更靠后的位置，浅浅地戳弄那股间的小口。  
“应该很漂亮吧，”他说，“我的宝贝儿白皙粉嫩的，这儿也是干干净净，连毛都没几根，肯定很可爱……”  
良仁的头发都被汗浸湿了不少，软趴趴的搭在他的鬓间和脸颊，像他一样贴着他，他闷哼道：“你进来……”  
明明着急的是年未星，害怕的人是他，后面紧的连一根手指都咽不下，嘴里却嚣张的要他进去，他怎么可能进得去。  
  
“放松点，”年未星贴着耳朵哄，“宝贝，你得先让我的手指进去。”  
只要他叫一声宝贝，良仁就会无意识地心跳漏一拍，后面也跟着呼吸紧缩起来，年未星觉得他的反应可爱极了，又往更深的地方探，良仁被侵入的感觉几乎深得他呼吸困难，他一动都不敢动地僵持着，他想跟年未星说不要再继续，可是心底又期盼他能做完全套。  
“我要……深呼吸。”他攀着年未星，心里反复让自己冷静，可是他又没办法控制，那里将年未星的手指吞得深极了，怎么都不肯松口，他急得眼眶里盈泪，一副马上就要哭出来的模样。  
年未星心是真疼了，小孩太努力太逞强了，他舔着他的耳垂，又在他颤抖的眼皮上亲吻，说：“我们别继续了，下次吧？”  
“不行！”良仁一滴眼泪顺着他的动作落下来，滴在年未星脸上，又滑到他的胸口，良仁固执地抱着他不肯松手，“我要做。”  
  
年未星就维持着这个姿势，将趴在身上的人抱回了房间里，随着走路的起伏，良仁情况稍好了些，他软着腰，伸出嫩滑的舌头舔他的脸颊轮廓和因为忍耐而沁出的汗水，立即被人捉住，回吻得喘不过来气，眼底一片欲火烧干的红。  
年未星把他仰着放在床上，屁股抬高，在他腰后垫了软枕，良仁的腿翘起来，无所适从地向他眨眼。  
又倒了不少润滑，年未星把他的腿折起来折在胸口，说：“自己抱着，嗯？”  
良仁乖了，他真像一只红眼睛的小兔子，耳朵一半竖着，一半折着，伸手乖巧地把自己的双腿抱住了，以方便对方更好的侵入。  
年未星把原先在里面的手指往外抽，娇嫩的软肉依依不舍的发出一声响，良仁臊的耳朵通红，浑身泛粉，他难耐地轻哼着，声音是自己都意料不到的细弱，又黏又甜地说：“哥哥……”  
  
顺着刚倒下去的润滑，年未星探了两根手指进去，在里面翻搅着，或许是良仁适应了些，破罐子破摔的一定要做到最后，那里变得湿润不少，柔软的内道贪恋地咬着他的手指，他用拇指的指腹在外围按压，也揉捏得软极了，等良仁缓了会儿，呼吸渐平稳下来，便又曲了一根手指向里钻去。  
“啊……”良仁倒吸一口气，抱着腿的双手差点儿脱力，“不行的……太多了……”  
“你可以，”年未星看着他粉嫩的穴口，正努力的将他的第三根手指也吃进去，“都进去了，宝贝真棒。”  
前戏总算不那么磕磕绊绊了，年未星往深了探索，仅仅是抽出一半儿，又往里，良仁就双目失焦地喘息：“好酸……”  
还没等他一口气叹完，不知道年未星的手指转到了哪里，触到了那最关键的一点，他半张着的嘴难挨的惊呼出一声：“啊……！”  
  
“这儿？”年未星的动作没停，逮住那一点微微隆起的软肉，更重地按压了一下，这下良仁更是受不住地叫了一声，声音落下来，整个人抽泣着，眼泪从眼眶中跌出来，呜咽着，可怜兮兮地求饶：“轻一点……”  
“很浅啊，”年未星在那处浅浅的捻弄，“你真的会被我操到下不来床的。”  
良仁受不了他说荤话，也受不了他这样玩弄自己，可他从没跟别人做过这样的事，看的片也少，他不知道年未星做的这些，是不是必须要做的，于是一一忍耐着。  
他原本只是腰软了，现在整个人都麻了，鼻子能呼吸到的空气太少，他半张着嘴，诱人的软舌微翘着，时不时地还要被逮着吮吸，年未星好像很喜欢他叫自己，或者说他只要发出声音，年未星的力道就会不可克制的加重，在找到那一处敏感至极的地方之后，更是夸张地揉捻了好一会儿，他的眼泪掉了满脸，沾在床单上了，一直不被照顾的前面都滴答滴答地吐出液体，才被堪堪地放过。  
  
年未星的手指抽了出去，在床边捞什么东西，良仁偏头过去，问：“不是说不戴套子吗？”  
“嗯？”年未星把一个粉红色的椭圆小球从地毯上捞起来，那是一款名为跳蛋的东西，从测评来看反馈都很不错，连着一条线和一个遥控器，可良仁莫名觉得心慌了起来，原本被开拓的能吃下三指的小穴又紧紧的闭住了。  
年未星拍拍他的屁股，示意他放松：“我们试试这个。”  
良仁把眼睛闭上，不愿意接受这个事实，他声音里还带着刚刚散不去的浓郁哭腔：“会不会痛？”  
“不会，”年未星打开开关在自己手上试了一下，振幅就是轻微振幅，对第一次的新手小朋友来说不会太过刺激，“乖，自己把屁股掰开一点。”  
“我……”良仁眼睛偷偷睁开一条缝，观察了那小东西几秒钟，还是顺着年未星的意思，将手滑到屁股边，轻轻地向两边分开。  
  
良仁是真的白，也是真的漂亮，汗迹干了些，他微卷蓬松的棕发就顺在耳后，又几缕被压在脸上，遮住一小半眼睛和脸颊，他的眼睫毛也卷，眼睛更是被操得水灵极了，嘴唇被吻得红艳微肿，半张着，像是随时邀请人进去嬉戏。  
他像是从小到大被藏在不见光得屋子里一样，哪里都是白的，晒不黑，手白又纤，粉嫩的指甲盖儿带着点活泼和俏皮，指甲修剪的规规整整，此时正扶在两瓣被打的鲜嫩、圆嘟嘟、软而弹的屁股上。  
他两腿也是又直又长，为了动作方便而分的更开，年未星觉得他可能学过一些舞蹈，或者是天生柔韧度极好，那几乎可以随便向两边掰，掰得平平，中间的部分就会咬的更紧。  
  
他身上白的很容易留下痕迹，留下的痕迹久久不消，年未星吮了一串儿印子在他的胸膛、乳尖儿和小腹，屁股上仅是轻拍就留下了几个手指印儿，大腿根儿处也因为自己下手重而拧出些许痕迹，还没开始做，床上的人就像是已经被里里外外玩过一遍一样，浑身又热又羞的透着粉，好看的夺目。  
他的小宝贝正精神地和他打招呼，直楞地翘着，等着被人爱抚，被润滑液浸泡过的柔软穴口，此时正随着他急促的呼吸而一张一合，像是吞噎食物的小嘴巴。  
里面的软肉被他的手指来回调教的艳红，穴口一圈也摩擦的红嫣，良仁的手指离那里还多少差点儿距离，不然对比一定特别明显。  
这都是他对他情动的证据。  
  
年未星没忍住，又伸出手指，用指尖儿将穴口撑得更开些，良仁再次喘息着，眼眶湿着看着他：“亲亲我。”  
他果然是要被亲的。  
动作过程有点大，年未星扶着他的后背调整了一下姿势，让他的腰承重不会太艰难，俯下身亲吻着他的嘴唇，良仁已经被迫接受他做了那么多事，此时也没有什么放不开的，学着年未星的样子，吮吸他的舌头和他嘴里的汁液。  
年未星那儿受得了这种挑拨，力道狠厉地将他舌根儿都吮麻了，感觉要顶进喉咙里一样，良仁想起自己求爱第二天年未星给自己的惩罚，又想起年未星刚刚给自己口交的模样，从缝隙间溢出闷哼：“嗯啊……”  
年未星一只手挑弄着那硬的发胀的乳尖儿，又埋下去舔了几下，良仁敏感地拱起身，像是迫不及待地被人咬进嘴里一样：“……呃。”  
  
他的注意力全被转移到上半身，丝毫没留意到年未星拿着跳蛋的另一只手在干什么。  
跳蛋的前端已经被润滑蹭得湿漉漉的，正一点一点地向张着小嘴的穴口逼近。  
年未星不跟他提前打招呼，在穴口蹭了一下就立刻全部塞了进去，良仁没反应过来那是什么，只是那冰凉的小东西被年未星的手指顶的有点儿深，戳在了他柔软的敏感点上，生理性的眼泪立马往外掉：“呜啊！”  
“好凉……”  
年未星亲吻他微红的眼角：“乖，马上就不凉了。”  
良仁整个瘫软着，唯有屁股翘得更高，他双手没力气再掰着屁股，散在床两边，年未星将他两手伸到头顶按住，在他耳边笑着说：“宝贝真的好乖啊。”  
“嗯。”良仁回过神，有点委屈，“你好坏啊，你欺负我……”  
  
“没有。”年未星另一只手碰他的小宝贝，薄茧稍微摩擦了一下，那里就迫不及待地往外溢几口，“仁仁明明也喜欢。”  
“别……别喊这个名字。”良仁哀哀求道。  
他的朋友们都叫他小良，这是他父母在家里才会叫的名字，干干脆脆，可年未星叫出来就变了味道，这么叫一晚上，他明天见到对门的任晴空恐怕都会双腿发软。  
“好吧，”已经把人欺负了很多回了，年未星也不在称呼上计较，“你喜欢我叫你什么，宝贝，宝宝？”  
良仁最后一句叫他——我的星星。  
于是年未星有模有样地学道：“我的小兔子乖乖。”  
良仁后面被异物塞着，前面被爱人的手抚弄着，耳朵里又听到这一句，又一次不争气地射了，他挺着腰，终于受不住地任眼泪流淌：“呜呜……”  
  
年未星把人抱起来抱在怀里，让他的手像往常一样攀在自己的肩膀上，轻轻拍着他的后背：“怎么哭了？没关系的，宝贝……”  
良仁真的成了眼睛红红的小兔子，可怜兮兮的分开腿坐在他的腿上，娇嗔地向他埋怨：“它……一直顶我那里，好酸，拿出来好不好？”  
良仁这一晚上的求，都没得到想要的结果，通通被年未星否决了，这回甚至成了典型的反例，他不仅没拿出来，还把遥控器握在手里，打开了开关。  
“宝贝，这才哪儿到哪儿啊？”年未星在他耳边低哑地笑着，“你以为这样求我我就会放过你吗？”  
  
“啊啊……哈……”东西开始在里面震，按着那一点疯狂地震，良仁胸脯剧烈地起伏着，他坐都坐不稳，小屁股来回摩擦着乱动，想要摆脱嗡嗡直叫的玩具，被年未星紧紧的牵着手，拽了回来。  
“啊……！不……”震动声小了，说明他将那小玩意儿吃的更深，此时难以承受地哀叫着，眼泪大滴大滴地往下落，“呜呜……求、啊……求求你……”  
年未星一点儿不急，用指腹把他的眼泪擦了，还没掉下来的舔了，抱着良仁的腰，一只手往下滑，滑到他的股缝。  
良仁以为他大发善心的要将东西拿出来，于是自觉地将屁股送到他的手里，却没想到年未星却把手指也伸了进来，伴随震动一并抽插了起来，他不可置信的瞪大了眼睛，哭的更厉害了，“你、呜啊……你欺负我、嗯……”  
  
他哭的倒吸气，口水差点儿噎着自己，年未星吻他的嘴唇，让这张喋喋不休的小嘴暂时歇一会儿。  
“嗯……”良仁只能用鼻音表示自己的抗议，此时他真的意识到年未星到底有多恐怖，他说你完了，你的好日子到头了就是真的到头了，第一次上床，他稳如泰山，进都没进来就把他玩射了两次，玩得下半身一片狼藉，哭着叫着求他放过，结果他居然毫不留情……  
呜……  
他真的是坏蛋吧。  
大坏蛋星星。  
  
年未星看得出他快受不了了，这才把湿漉漉的手指抽了出来，顺道把那个震动的小东西也一并拽了出来，没有了阻碍地小嘴将里面地润滑液吐出不少，但是穴口和里面被玩得更软更湿了。  
他伸手在里面翻搅了几下，把人按倒在床上，将他的双腿抗到自己的肩膀，问：“小兔子乖乖，把门开开，快点儿开开，我要进来。”  
“进来……”良仁呜咽着说道。  
年未星那处并不小，甚至说是比常人都要大，跟刚才的三根手指和跳蛋来说，根本没法儿比，他颜色偏深，攀着清晰的青筋和脉络，良仁一直不敢仔细看，这下穴口被大件儿顶住，心里慌的不得了，由心而生地害怕了起来：“我会不会被你操坏啊……”  
年未星将剩下的大半瓶润滑倒在自己已经硬的发烫的性器上和对方微开的小口，安慰地拍拍他的屁股：“不会的。”  
  
他按着良仁细嫩的腰，缓慢地往里捣入，良仁被硕大的凶器撬开了壳，一寸一寸地往里吞吃着，即使是被手指和跳蛋玩弄了很久，也抹了不少润滑，可是过程还是太过于艰难，他轻重不分地急喘：“太……太胀了……”  
他用空着的手摸了摸年未星还在外面的一大部分，被沉甸甸的手感吓了一跳，“不行，进不去的吧……真的不行，你好大……怎么这么大……”  
年未星本来想忍，等他能接受的时候再慢慢往里去，可不仅没带套，良仁里面还特别会咬，热乎乎湿漉漉的将他裹紧了，根本没办法停，更舍不得出去。  
他掐着良仁的腰，一记猛顶，狠狠地操了一大半进去。  
  
“啊——啊！”良仁摇摇欲坠，可这个姿势，他的手根本推不到年未星，只能被动地承受着，他的腿被年未星架起来，现在剧烈地打着颤，连腰也承受不了的发出抗议，被拓开的穴口更是被巨物将皱褶都碾得平整，咽咽不下，赶也赶不走。  
年未星看他皱着眉头，问：“疼吗？”  
疼倒是真的不疼，只是年未星实在是太大，早知道这么大，他一开始就不该那么轻易的答应的，他真的是作死，回想起愚蠢无知的自己，良仁就悔恨地想着自己太心急了，现在这么惨，也是活该。  
他可怜兮兮的牵年未星的手：“我吃得好撑、呜，等一会儿再动行不行？”  
“行，”年未星牵着他的手摸两人交合得地方，“不过，宝贝，你还没全吃进去呢。”  
“……什、什么？”  
  
良仁得眼泪挂在眼睫毛上，又要掉下来了，年未星揉弄着他撑到极致的穴口，希望他能再放松些。  
“不、别再多了……吃满了，真的……”良仁摸自己小腹的地方，“我感觉……你都要顶到这儿了。”  
他不停地收缩着，夹得年未星受不了，抱着人的腿往上提了提，说：“卖乖没用，该操的还是要操进去的。”  
这次他进的慢，一点一点地抵着，过程异常磨人，刚刚猛地一下只是很快的摩擦，现在却延缓了这种感觉，良仁能清晰的感觉到自己穴肉向对方张开，紧紧的包裹着，也能感觉到对方硬挺的物件儿一点点开拓着狭窄的甬道，将里面都撑得满满当当。  
  
“呜、好……好胀，我真的不行了……啊！”年未星蹭到了敏感的那一点，良仁声调立马高了两个值，他真的不行了，他是真的真的不行了，他觉得这是什么天堂和地狱的交界点，一边快乐的要疯了，一边被折磨的受不了。  
“顶到了？”年未星明知故问，在那一点狠狠地戳弄，良仁张着嘴，像风雨飘摇的小船一样随着他的顶弄而摇摇晃晃，“嗯啊……不要、别……别再顶那里……呜呜、我真的受不了了，星星……哈、啊——”  
他射了第三次。  
这一次还是被人操射的，良仁爽到大脑一片空白，神魂飘到外太空。  
  
里面湿热的肠肉伴随着他的高潮绞得更紧，年未星没放过他，把他捞起来抱在怀里，这个姿势比刚刚的姿势更能让他的腿抻平拉开，穴口能吞进更多性器，也能顶的更深，年未星终于整个操了进去，他摸着对方的尾椎骨，怀里的人轻轻的颤抖着，看起来可怜的要命。  
“宝宝好乖……这不是全都吃进去了吗？”年未星揉着他软软嫩嫩的屁股，将中间那处分的更开，良仁紧紧咬着他不放，那小嘴又漂亮又乖巧的吞吃着硕大的阳物，看得他浑身燥热，恨不得马上把他操死在床上。  
“我、我不要乖……”  
良仁结结巴巴地抽泣，年未星伸出手指在他嘴巴里翻搅了两下，沉声质疑道：“是吗？”  
好凶……  
  
“你开心吗？”他问。  
年未星愣了一下，不明白他突然问什么：“什么开心不开心？”  
良仁支着手臂在他左胸口划心形，不知是因为咬得太深导致他说话困难，还是试探，他吞吞吐吐地问：“就、有没有……嗯，更爱我一点？”  
年未星没答话，掐着他的腰顶弄三四下，直操的人在他怀里尖叫：“啊、啊啊……好深、太过了……呜、星星……”  
“你说呢？”年未星好像在回答他的问题，也好像在生气，更深更狠地撞进去，又抽出大半，再将那穴口撑得大敞，来不及闭合就又立马被操开。  
“……轻一点，年、年哥……哈啊、哥、阿年、哥哥，呜……”他什么求饶的话都说了，什么称呼都轮流叫了一遍，可是年未星好像还是在生气，他脸上也没有笑容，又冷又严肃。  
他都被欺负成这样儿了，他到底在生什么气啊……  
  
在床上终归是没工夫生气也没工夫讲道理的，年未星把情绪放在一边，专心把他抱着，使劲地蹂躏那已经被操的红艳的后穴，良仁在他肩上哭的泣不成声：“对不起、呜呜……我又、啊，我又惹你生气了……”  
年未星撞地又狠又重，两人交合的地方肉贴着肉，发出粘腻的‘啪啪’声来，良仁听见犹如放大几倍，震得耳朵发麻，头晕脑涨。  
“你低头。”年未星说。  
良仁意识模糊，几乎已经失去判断能力了，年未星要他做什么他就乖乖照做，低下头一看，何止是肉贴肉发出的声响，还有抽插带出的一波一波黏液，透明的液体被操的发白，像是精液一样顺着肛口流下来，良仁坐在他身上，白净的双腿上布满了他的手印和他留下的痕迹，蜷在腰后，他也是坐在了他巨大的性器上，那又硬又粗的大家伙不由分说地顶开他柔软的穴口钻进去操弄，他原本白里透粉的小口现在被操透了，湿淋淋的，露着果实成熟的艳红，而年未星抽出来的时候，里面的紧咬着的肠肉也会顺带被带出来些，也是被操的熟熟的软软的，掺着透明的液体依依不舍的粘着。  
  
“不、不要……”良仁闭上眼睛将头偏去另一边，可是看都看了，闭上眼睛反而会让他联想的更多，那画面太香艳了，将他整个脑袋填满，只要年未星往深里操，他就觉得那些软乎乎的肉咬着年未星的巨物混合着透明的润滑液一起涌入深处，他难过地哭泣着，说：“我被你玩坏了……”  
“没有，”年未星操着他，在他腰上也留下了不少印记，“宝贝很厉害的，不会坏。”  
“会的……”良仁呜咽着问道，“你那里那么大，我会不会合不、合不上啊……”  
“……”年未星失笑，轻轻拍拍他的屁股，说，“你乖一点就不会。”  
“那、那我乖乖的。”良仁将双腿分的更开，努力地吃进去了些，“请……继续吧。”  
“继续什么？”年未星没有动，任他往下吃。  
良仁有些难为情，但还是挺起胸膛将自己的乳尖儿送进对方嘴里，又将屁股往深里蹭了蹭，那里实在是太大了，即使是吃了这么一会儿，也还是好不适应，憋胀极了，将里面填的满满的，小腹隆起一个鼓包来，宛如被顶穿了似的。  
“请继续操我……”他说。  
  
很快他就说不出话来了，年未星又操进来，掐着他的腰将他上上下下地送，又挺着胯，如打桩一样狠狠的顶弄，他嘴里只能发出破碎的呻吟：“嗯……嗯唔、慢、慢点……我没、没力气了……啊、轻……求求你……”  
“小骗子。”年未星擦去他脸上流下来的汗珠，说，“你明明喜欢的不得了。”  
“喜欢、喜欢你……只要是你呃……什么都喜欢……”良仁仰着脖子，拼命汲取着上方的空气，年未星将他往回抱，从嘴里渡了几口。  
“宝贝，爽吗？舒服不舒服？”他在他耳边亲吻，但只是点到为止的舔弄，留下些液体，却没吮出印子。  
“爽……”良仁又诚实又坦然，“好舒服……”  
他摸着操进去很深的硬物，又摸着自己小腹顶起的轮廓，失神地喃喃道：“真的顶到这儿了……”  
“是啊。”年未星也伸手摸了摸。  
  
良仁被他自下而上地插干了好一会儿，颠得魂飞魄散，穴口一阵酸麻，敏感点被来回地摩擦，深处被操了又操，可是他一晚上不间断的射了三回，这下子想射却也射不出来什么，他手臂搭着对方的肩膀，脑袋垫在对方肩膀上，模糊粘稠地问：“你好久……怎么、啊……呜、还不射啊，是我魅力不够大……吗？”  
如果说他魅力不够大，那年未星真的找不出世界上还有什么人能跟他相比，这人在自己怀里哭的带雨梨花，眼泪沾在头发上、眼睫毛，掉了满脸满身，一榻糊涂，身上和下身更是狼狈到不可视，却还是像一朵绽放的娇花一样漂亮，散发着我美丽至极的讯号，包括他最柔嫩敏感的花蕊，此时正被一个深色坚硬的器物来回捅着，不断顶操着，透明的液体如水滴洒落般溅出来、咽回去，这花儿简直艳得不得了，就算是什么都瞧不上的皇太后，都会亲自来夸一句漂亮。  
“来，跟我学。”年未星放软声音诱哄道，“哥哥好厉害，哥哥太棒了，再深一点儿、射给我，我还想要……”  
  
良仁臊的脸红，可是他的脸本身就已经够红了，他头晕乎乎地跟着读：“哥哥好厉害……啊！”  
“哥哥太棒了……嗯啊……”他每说一句，年未星就会操的更深，他不仅仅是往深处操，还狠狠地碾着他的敏感点顶弄，可良仁还是不知好歹地继续撩拨，“再深一点儿……嗯、射给我……”  
只要是年未星想要的，他都想给。  
而现在，只要年未星想听，他什么都会说。  
年未星几乎每一下都操到最深处，迅速摩擦着内壁，毫不怜惜地操入那可怜又惹人疼爱的后穴中，良仁一下下地缩紧，被人狂风暴雨般地捅弄着，他已经不知道自己哭了有多久，脚趾都爽的蜷起绷着，手在他的后背上胡乱地敲打，有时候爽的狠了会不留神儿用指甲划两道，而年未星也会顺势把人顶的更狠，这个姿势维持久了，良仁浑身力气耗尽，从头麻到脚，只能被人抱在怀里任由人动作。  
  
“快到了，宝贝……”年未星的声音低哑，也被撩拨到难耐，他粗重地呼吸着，搂着人操得极深，说，“我要射进来了。”  
“射给我……嗯、啊——”  
精液一股一股的射进了他甬道最深的地方，良仁也跟着一起射了第四次，后半截已经完全哑了，喊不出声音，只张着嘴，神情恍惚的趴在他的身上，泪水干涸在他的脸颊。  
年未星射完没急着往外抽，将他痉挛的腿部揉开，又把他往上抱了抱，搂着他的后背和他接吻，两人汗液缠在一块儿，嘴里的汁液也不分你我，他一下一下捋顺了人粘在一起的头发，又轻轻的，如珍宝般的亲吻他的额头、眼睛和脸颊，问：“你不明白吗？”  
“我以为你知道。我其实很喜欢你，从第一次见到你就开始喜欢你，愿意打破一切界限喜欢你，也愿意照顾你，牵着你的手一起走下去，为什么偏要在做爱的时候问我，就算我说我很爱你，你会不会也要觉得我是为了操你而哄你？”年未星将他的眼泪都舔干净，咸咸涩涩的。  
“小兔子把眼睛哭的红红的，好可怜。”他笑着说。  
  
良仁回过神，将他的话都听进了心里，他低下头，有些不好意思地说：“我其实，可能能猜到一点点，可我不敢猜，我想听你告诉我。”  
“你现在知道了。”年未星说。  
感官回笼，可里面还是涨的满当当，良仁看了一眼，脸上又红的像火烧云，“你还不拔出去！”  
年未星慢慢地将性器抽出，红艳的小口留恋地牵出丝连不断的液体，因为被操的时间长，东西又大，一时半会儿合不上，没了阻碍，小嘴颤巍巍地吐出一点里面的白浊和透明的黏液，年未星看了会儿，良仁不让他看，不管不顾的栽进他的怀里，把人抱住了。  
幸福和满足流淌在心里，不仅仅是年未星占有了良仁，也是良仁占有了年未星，这种彼此连接在一起的感觉，还有一并高潮的愉悦让他心情极好，他笑着仰起脸，又向年未星索吻。  
  
年未星和他拥吻了一会儿，伸手指在后穴里面搅了几下，精液顺着又流出来不少，可是他射的太深，有很大一部分出不来，等良仁身上的汗干透了，粉红褪下去，才找了毯子把人裹起来，抱着进了洗漱间。  
年未星真的是将人照顾的面面俱到，时间过的久，他又试了一遍水温，帮人洗了头，浑身打了泡冲干净，这才托着他的屁股把他抱起来，用水冲洗他的后穴。  
良仁那里还红肿着没合上，冲进去不少水，他敏感地打颤，觉得羞耻极了：“不洗行不行……好、好麻啊。”  
“不行，”年未星无情的拒绝了他，在他的小腹处轻揉按压，“不洗干净明天会肚子疼，也有可能引起发烧。”  
良仁只好趴在他的肩膀小声呜咽：“那哥哥轻一点好不好？”  
年未星终于答应了，说好。  
  
可能真的太深了，年未星来回弄了好多遍，两人不可控制地又硬了，良仁喘息着，补上年未星想听的最后一句话，不过他把句子做了些改动，问：“还要再做一次吗？”  
“不做了。”年未星面无表情地说，“小腹用力，还有点儿。”  
良仁快被这整个过程折磨疯了，第一次就做完了全套，从前戏到清洗，他恨不得年未星不这么克制自己，干脆把他做晕了算了，也省得他还要这么明确地被按着洗那个地方，简直比挨操还难耐。  
他用力，年未星又说他夹得太紧，会往里吞更深，他不管不顾地任人清洗，年未星又揉捻那处敏感得地方，搞得他娇喘连连，被年未星封住嘴巴。  
直到终于洗干净，他完全没有力气了，他连动一下都觉得累得要死，年未星把他抱到另一个房间，塞进被子里，几乎是沾到枕头的一瞬间就跌进了梦里。  
一夜好梦。  
  



End file.
